Framed
by MalxGwen Forever
Summary: Gwen is a good girl with good grades her life is normal but when the type A and the Delinquent frame her she goes to Juvy Gwen becomes revenge thirsty and evil she becomes notorious in juvy for a few years then a boy came named Mal making Gwen fall for him.
1. School

**GWEN'S P.O.V**

_I was waiting for the bus listening to Evanescene My Immortal I truly loved that song it was my favorite out of her album Fallen. Then the bus came I got on then there was no seats only one beside my stalker Cody I sat there "Hi Gwen you smell nice today." He told me "Creep." I muttered. He probaly heard me. If he told that other stalker Sierra she would kill me for hurting her 'Codykins' I didnt like Sierra she was clingy and creepy. I have friends but not a lot there are Leshawna,Bridgette, and Dawn oh and Duncan he was my best friend I think im attracted to him but he's with Courtney she's popular along with Heather,Alejandro,Dakota,Anne Maria,and Justin they could ruin your life you can say that._

_Then we were here Wawanakwa High School I headed to class then Alejandro pretended to bump in to me knocking my Iphone to the ground making cracks on the screen "Sorry my bad." He said smirking I was really angry now I slapped him across the face as hard as I can "Whoops_ MY _bad." I said heading to class. " your late for class" I checked the time on my now cracked phone it was 9:20 dang I was busy smacking Alejandro_ across the face "Sorry I was taking care of something that angered me." I was referring to Alejandro. We got our Math tests back I was afraid to look then I did I was so happy I got an A my grades are good my mom calls me intelligent but im more into to Art I was good at sketching. "Ok class! today you have to work on your history report! Find a partner and right about something in History its your choice.' Mrs White said ''OHHH! Katie we could work on something together!" Sadie yelled "OK Sadie!" Katie screamed to be honest those two annoyed the hell out of me.

I was waiting for someone to ask me to work with them im not the type to ask im a quiet person "Hey sunshine looks like you got a partner." Duncan smirked I rolled my eyes I hated the nicknames he gave me like Pasty,Sunshine,Sweetheart,and Babe like who calls there friends that these days he annoyed me " I believe your supposed to be in Math class right now." Mrs White said to Duncan "Busted..." Heather said she annoyed me too then Mike came in he had a crush on me since 4th grade but I think Zoey has a thing for him. Then Duncan left Mike sat beside me "Hi Gwen looks like i your partner." He said smiling I smiled Mike was sweet and caring but I liked bad boys but Mikes okay he was a good friend

**COURTNEY'S P.O.V**

_I was waiting for Duncan that ogre is always late we skipped school well I did he just went then he forgot to meet me here that ogre. He texted me that he will try and sneak out then there he was he came up to me and kissed me of course I kissed back im his princess. "So whats the plan to throw off Gwen?" Duncan asked me we both despised Gwen we pretended to be her friend and we suceeded we gained her trust Ha! stupid goth gaining our trust everyone knows what we did before Gwen joined school but we were forbidden to talk about it again thats what the principal Chris Mclean said oh well "Ok let me get the plans." I went to get the papers "OK the plan is to pretend Gwen beat my little sister up her name is Carla she is 9 years old Look I know shes young but shes an expert at acting then my other sister is a make up artist she is 14 years old. Then we make Carla look beaten up and she will say Gwen did it to her sending her to Juvy! and a little extra to it is hide drugs in her locker when they investigate!" I yelled happily Duncan just stared "Princess your a mastermind!" Duncan said "Oh I know." I said to him smiling_

**There's my first chapter i'll put Mal in the story when Gwen goes to Juvy ok So review**


	2. The Dream

CHAPTER 2

**_GWEN'S P.O.V_**

_The bell rang history was over me and Mike worked on Titanic as he suggested. Next was science and Astronomy I loved astronomy it was interesting The only thing I dont like is I have class with Cody and Sierra and Crap! Heather shes going to kill me after she finds out what I did to her boyfriend Alejandro dang I should've used my common sense oh well can you blame me? He made me angry then Principal Chris Mclean spoke on the announcments "Attention students of Wawanakwa!" He spoke on the intercom everbody listened "We have 14 brand new students coming in tommorrow their names are Amy,Samey,Topher,Beardo,Sugar,Ella,Leonard,Dave,Scarlett,Max,Shawn,Sky and Jasmine!" He spoke wow new students interesting. "Ok students im subbing my name is I wanna know some stuff about yous so find a partner and pair up and write about your personality together then you wil introuduce me to your friend _

_Ok I thought I saw a lot of people with partners. The last person I could pair up with was Heather 'Great.' I thought to myself "Well ladies write about eachother we got together then we were glaring at eachother "Ok weird goth girl I'll right about you and you right about me" she demanded I rolled my eyes then started writing well she's Popular,Stubborn,Tough,Evil,Cool,and Weird I finished writing about herpersonality she finished me then soon everyone was done "Ok class whos first?" Dakota and Alejandro raised their hands "Ok then come up" Alejandro was going to speak first "Ahem I am Alejandro I will introuduce my Friend Dakota Milton She is Popular,Loves Pink,Tough,Caring she loves make up and last but not least very Beautiful." He finished Heather was very angry and her jaw dropped she was Furious and Jealous I scickered she was angry she didnt even hear. _

_It started raining I watched the rain pouring then I fell asleep for awhile then I started to have a dream infront of me was a mirror I looked in it then it wasnt me it was a boy he was a little taller than me he had brown hair he covered up one eye "Who are you?" I asked_

_**MAL'S P.O.V**_

_I was at home with my parents or on a vacation we are in Vancouver right now at a cool hotel I fell asleep. I started dreaming then in my dream there was a mirror I looked in it but it wasnt my reflection it was a beautiful girl she had short hair up to her neck her hair was Teal and Black she had black eyes they were beautiful we stared at each other for awhile then she spoke "Who are you?'' "I M- I was awoken by my mom "Mal! Where are the beers?! Where did you put them it was your job to put them away!" My mom screamed at me then smacked me for the 5th time today "I dont know its your beer you put it away!" I had smacked my mom I just realised what I did My dad saw that then he punched me in my stomach really hard then they started trashing the place the called the police "Cops! My son has trashed our hotel room come quick my husband has him down!" My mom told the phone crap!_

_Then dad wrestled me to the ground my mom lit up a ciggarette "You little stupid child smacking me and hiding our beer silly child you know better than to to that Malcom.'' She smirked ''You were never my parents you are just two stupid drunks who use me to carry your drinks and lock me in a dark room!"_

**Thats it I guess i'll update soon if I should oh well review and read! :)**


	3. Framed

_**GWEN'S P.O.V**_

_I saw the boy in the mirror he was about to answer my question "My name is Ma- then that was it he was gone then I woke up"Hurry up Weird goth girl!" Heather yelled I had a good na but Heather woke me up I wanted to strangle her to death we went up to the front of the class "Hi you al know me Im Heather im introuducing Gwen Link she is Goth,Weird,Confusing,Lonely,and Very boring." Heather said bowing this made me really angry I mean Lonely I have friends heather!_

_It was my turn to introuduce Heather "Hi im Gwen Link I will be introuducing Heather she is Bratty,Spoiled,Fame-Hungry,Mean,Manipulating,Loves Bubble guppies and Makes out with her dog." I finished bowing like Heather she looked furious right now well thats what you deserve it was time to go or wait it was lunch break for two periods. I went to my locker got my diary the started writing in it._

**_Today I fell asleep in class I had a dream about a boy I didnt here his name only heard Ma wonder what it was oh well Duncan and Courtney havent been in school lately i wonder why I think I miss Duncan oh well looks like im bored kids always watch me and snicker those judgemental a-holes they know nothing about me or about my parents my dad used to work for a agency. He taught me the moves so I know how to fight and use all kinds of knives and weapons like an expert oh well have to go now _**

**_,Gwen_**

**_MAL'S P.O.V _**

_Cops arrived they took me to the police station they asked me why I did it "For the last time I didnt do it!" I screamed at them I had a demonic sounding voice or a deep voice you can say that. They said they had to keep me here while my parents are out drinking "Well Malcom we decided to put you in a foster home." told me "Do my parents want me?" I asked "They said your to muck work to handle and you hid their Coke to drink by yourself." She said "Thats bullcrap..." I muttered "Would you like to speak with your Parents before they leave?" She asked I thought for awhile then nodded She walked to a room then they were in there "Malcom." My mom said "Mrs.I cant handle my son I drink to much." I replied she looked angry "Dont you dare talk to me like that Malcom." She threatened _

_"How dare I?! Your the ones who drink to much who slap their son and beat him up you guys arent even parents which kind of mom locks her son in a closet or a doghouse overnight!? Which kind of dad beats his son up for no reason or even swears at him and hits him with a frickin wrench that was not a normal childhood and you expec me to be normal!? well this is the truth! you are sick bad messed up parents!" I said I started to leave "Oh and mom I sold your crack and cocaine I found them so thats where your 'Candy' went someone bought it for 210 off of me!'' I said that then my parents were furious and angry my mom started to cry "Yeah like I care!" I yelled slamming the door shut._

_A few days later I went to my new family Named The Smiths The mother was Mary Smith the father was Frank Smith I had two brothers and one sister Theres names Svetlana Chester and Vito they all look alike I knida loked like them too strange.._

**_GWEN'S P.O.V_**

_School was finally over I went to the bus then got dibs on back seat I always do I put my earphones on and listened to Skrillex First of the year I like the beat_

_to it was the middle of the trip home the bus broke down we had to walk home then I walked threw this back alley then there was Courtney's little sister Carla she looked bruised and beaten ''Carla?" I said "Oh hey Gwen sorry I gotta do this but I have to." She said plainly then she started screaming then I went to see her trying to get a hold of her then someone saw they called 911 I was very confused then I realised it looked like I beat Courtney's sister_

_Cops showed up they arrested me and took me to the station they confirmed that I shall be sent to juvy I told them the story they just didnt beilieve me I felt angry inside of me pain I wanted revenge on who ever had done this to I saw Courtney and Duncan come up to me when I was about to leave the policemen said we have 5 minutes ''So Gwen what happended?" Courtney said smirking "Why are you smirking guys this isnt funny! I just got framed for something I didnt do!"I yelled "Gwen heres the tuth we never liked you I was never your friend I despise you and the way you look and talk and your eyes are so ugly we will never like and just go hang yourself!" Duncan said smiling evily "I fell the same way Gwendolyn." Courtney said "Your sick'' I whispered now crying then I started screaming at them "Your sick you both are sick Ass holes! Rot in hell you- Then the policemen didnt let me finish my sentence they carried me away Courtney and Duncan just waved bye and smiled then walked away fist pumping_

**There's the third chapter please review and read**


End file.
